Computer servers, such as those used in computer and telecommunication systems, are typically mounted within racks or cabinets. Power distribution units (PDUs) are used to provide power to one or more electronic devices, such as servers and other electronics, mounted within or connected to such racks.
One of the problems with PDUs is the possibility of accidentally unplugging power connectors or plugs during shipping of the rack and/or during service operations. Attempts have been made to address this unplugging issue by incorporating latching mechanisms into the PDUs and plugs to lock the plugs to the PDUs. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0044900 discloses custom retention mechanisms, U.S. Pat. No. 8,038,454 discloses a latching mechanism on a top side of the plugs, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,283,802 discloses another arrangement where a latching mechanism on a top side of the plugs is used.
However, these current solutions require reducing outlet count to allow access to the latching mechanism on the plugs, or make access to the latching mechanism on the plugs difficult when the PDU is installed (for example on a rack).